It is well known to construct a wall surface for a room or other structure with a plurality of pre-fabricated panels that are positioned in rows and columns to cover the structure. Such constructions use decorative panels that typically include a wood or other type of decorative veneer with a solid core. In these wall systems, a plurality of rails are often attached to a wall to provide support for the system as well as a guide for the panels that attach to these rails. Typically, a plurality of brackets are attached to the rear surface of the panel by way of a mechanical fixing means such as a bolt or the like. Each bracket provides a gap between the bracket and the wall panel, wherein this gap is configured to receive the rail. The plurality of brackets are arranged such that they engage both an upper and lower rail. A plurality of panels are then arranged in an adjacent manner along each pair of rails to form a row of panels; and a plurality of rails are vertically spaced apart to create multiple rows of panels. A transverse aesthetic member is disposed between each pair of panels to separate the panels, and these transverse members can be aligned such that the panels are aligned in both rows and columns against the structure.